El Diario de Uchan
by Antonia Hibiki
Summary: Un diario... un diario en el que plasmar lo que sientes. Un diario, de compañía para la tortuosa soledad... un diario de vida y el camino a la felicidad. Chistoso XD con Ryo-chan y U.CHAN!! *-*


__

Ukyo Kuonji:

Tu no me conoces, aunque algún día lo harás... soy Madoka Hibiki y soy el "la amiga del alma" de tu hermano. Me comentó que quería hacerte un regalo pero no sabía que... le pregunté si acaso tenías un Diario... dijo que no... que nunca habías tenido uno... Entonces le sugerí comprarlo. Solo deseo decirte que un Diario es en quien confías, ¡Sí! Como en una persona... solo que aquí le escribes y no le hablas... El fin de este libro es que lo plasmes con tus sentimientos, incluso con las cosas tontas y sin sentido... solo escribir Tu Vida, la cual seguramente no es muy aburrida. Así, te conocerás y en tu vejez, lo abrirás un día, leyendo y divirtiéndote de las cosas que escribías... y... puede que no lo leas sola para aquel día... No... Recuerda, que en el momento que te parezca que todo se te viene abajo, puedes tomar este libro, agarrar un bolígrafo y solo escribir todo lo que tu corazón quiere decir. Créeme... así te sucederá... Y, espero que no te haya molestado que yo haya escrito en él.

Esperando que te animes a escribir en Tu Diario...

Se despide con un beso...

Madoka Hibiki

PD: Iory dice que no seas tan pervertida y... ¡¡No le hagas caso!! Recuerda que es más pervertido él... y... eso créemelo... Besos.

¡AH! Y ahora empiezas tú...

****

Mi Vida en un Diario...

Bien, me he animado a escribir en ti... aunque esto no me late mucho que digamos... en fin... 

Me haz sido regalado hoy... en la mañana encontré la carta de mi querido hermano "Para mi querida U-chan... aunque seas pervertida y todo (Ukyo despega los ojos de la carta y con una mirada asesina murmura algo indescifrable, vuelve a poner los ojos en la carta) quiero que sepas que te adoro. Se me ocurrió que era un buen regalo... no, mi bueno... Alma Gemela... si... me dijo que era un lindo regalo. Acepté y lo he comprado para ti. Espero que te guste mi linda Ukyo" 

Eso me escribió en la carta. Cuando terminé de leerla abrí el paquete y te encontré. Tu presentación es bien bonita, claro, la vi después de rasgar con furia el papel... (Ukyo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza) Es que mi hermano... ¡¡Ah!!! Es un malvado... solo porque cuando niños lo veía desnudo y me sonrojaba... desde eso dice que soy una pervertida, pero no es cierto. Bueno, volviendo a lo de tu presentación, me agradaste bastante. Eres de color lila, un color muy femenino por cierto... Tienes una cinta azul amarrada por un extremo para marcar las hojas en donde voy. Y también tienes otros pedacitos de la cinta para cerrarte. En realidad eres bastante lindo. Cuando te abrí me encontré con unas letras muy lindas... aparte de tener una caligrafía excelente era muy lindo lo que decía. En realidad, es lo que dice arriba de lo que estoy escribiendo ahora. Madoka Hibiki... Hibiki... tiene el mismo apellido de Ryouga. Al leer el mensaje que había escrito me asombre bastante pues, Iory con una chica... eso era raro... siempre ha sido un picaflor y nunca se decidía, en fin, me alegro por él. Me gustó mucho lo que venía escrito en ti, libro... ¿Libro? No, lo mejor será decirte Diario... o que sé yo, ahí veremos como te portas... ¿Eh librito? (Ukyo levanta el libro y lo mira algo suspicaz... luego lo deja en la mesa, para seguir escribiendo en él) 

Es primera vez que tengo uno, me siento feliz pero insegura, escribir todo lo que siento en una libreta, nunca lo he hecho, siempre he guardado mis sentimientos en mi corazón... una carga muy pesada por cierto. Ahora... que escribo, no, ahora que te cuento... 

... Pues, me llamo Ukyo Kuonji, jeje, que presentación más boba... 

Tengo 16 años y preparo okonomiyaki, una comida tradicional en panquecas... ¡¡Soy maestra en hacerlos!! También practico artes marciales. Poderosa no soy, pero me preocupo de dar batalla. Creo que eso es todo por hoy, quizá más tarde te vuelva abrir... Diario... suena lindo... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hoy solo estuve en casa, no habían clases y no me di el animo par salir.

Me levanté tarde en la mañana, dormí mucho y creo que eso me hizo algo de bien. Al levantarme hizo algo que nunca hago, mire por mi ventana hacia fuera, hacia ese lindo cielo despertino. A mi mente llegó la imagen de Ranma... oh, me gusta tanto... lo amo... pero... me pregunto si él me corresponde... ¿Qué hablas Ukyo? Claro que te corresponde... por eso se va a casar contigo, ¿NO? Sí, es por eso... él también me quiere... o... no debo dudar del... no... luego, después de haber estado pensando un buen rato en él, salí de mi habitación, entré al baño y me di una ducha... al salir del baño, me miré al espejo que tenía frente a mi. Es de cuerpo entero... y me observé. Tengo largos mis cabellos y de color café oscuro. Mis ojos son muy azules, alguien una vez me dijo que eran como uno par de zafiros... Y ahora que los veo de cerca, me doy cuenta que tiene razón. Sigo bajando, llego hasta mi pecho... em, me sonrojé, ya que en verdad escasa de busto no soy... jeje Luego me fijo en mi cintura, pequeña y... No sé, solo es angosta y mis caderas, ni muy anchas ni muy angostas, a mí me gustan. Y mi vientre, me coloco de lado y lo toco, me imagino como se vería el día en que este esperando un hijo... Sonrío y vuelvo a ponerme de frente, siguiendo cada detalle de mi cuerpo. Llegué hasta mis piernas... em... son largas... es lo único, creo, que podría decir de ellas. Llevo el cabello suelto... la cinta blanca que ocupo en él esta en el suelo. La recojo y la paso por mi nuca. Lo ato en un moño y empiezo a vestirme. Ya lista, bajo las escaleras con energía, esperando venga algún cliente. Un tipo se acerca a la puerta le gritó con amabilidad "¡Pase! Le tengo los mejores okonomiyakis del mundo" 

El hombre, sonriente se me acerca y me pide uno de calamar. "A la orden" Contesto y empiezo a cocinarle. Luego de unos minutos le tengo lista la comida y empieza a engullirla con tranquilidad. Veo que la puerta corrediza es movida y con unas 3 ordenes más, empiezo a cocinar de nuevo. Mientras lo hago, me pregunto como estarán Shampoo, Akane, Ranma y Kodachi... em, esta última no tanto, es muy desagradable. Me imagino que Ranma esta discutiendo nuevamente con Akane, como siempre, tal vez por su comida... jeje, eso le pasa por tonto. Ahora solo me quedaba un cliente... así que sigo pensando... Cuando sé de cuenta que yo soy la indicada vendrá y yo le cocinaré mil manjares... solo... si se da cuenta... 

Shampoo, ella se fue a China... creo que algo se trae con Moose, ya que se fueron juntos, o si no, él solo la siguió. Y quien me falta, em... creo que Ryoga... si, ese chico, ¿Dónde estará? Al instante en que me pregunto dónde se encuentra, por los azares del destino aparece en mi puerta. Lo miro y me pregunto si es él... si, es él, solo él llegaría diciendo: "No creí que en las montañas hubieran cabañas tan amobladas como estas..."

Mi último cliente que iba saliendo le alcanzó a escuchar y cae de espaldas, al igual que yo. Ya recuperada, le hablo. Me saludó y comenzamos a conversar. Sonreí, solo por sonreír y él, creo que lo notó. Le conté como iban Ranma y Akane, y le aseguré que estaba a muy poco de lograr lo que quería: conquistar a Ranma. Le dije que ellos no paraban de pelear, y creo que me escuchaba, a ver si le decía algún dato de Akane. Me escuchó y de pronto me dijo "Conmigo no puedes esconderte tras esa falsa sonrisa. Esa tristeza que siempre tratas esconder. Conmigo no puedes... U..." No lo dejé terminar, me dio tanta rabia que me dijera eso que lo mandé a volar con mi espátula. 

¡¡Cómo puede decirme eso!! ¡¡Ni siquiera me conoce!! ¿Cómo se atreve? Es... un idiota!

Subí las escaleras y llegué a mi cuarto de nuevo, te ví y ahora estoy terminando de escribir lo que te he contado... Diario. 

Pero, hay algo que me perturba. Ese Ryoga sabe que escondo toda mi tristeza, y no es bueno... pero, yo nunca he dado lástima y ahora no será el momento de hacerlo, no, yo soy una mujer fuerte, siempre lo he sido y ahora... realmente... no se como seguiré sonriendo...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A veces me pregunto por qué hay un "pero" para todo. Ranma vino y me contó que había vuelto a pelear con Akane, sé que no debí alegrarme, pero lo hice, ahora, no sé muy bien por qué, me arrepiento. Me contó que esta vez había herido a Akane, por culpa de Shampoo... "¡Shampoo!" Grito molesta. Me da tanta rabia que ella sea así con Ranma, ¿Por qué no puede ser sincera y dejar de "acosar" a Saotome? Él asiente con la cabeza después de escucharme levantar la voz y comienzo a preguntarle por que no le dijo la verdad, como siempre intenta hacer, y me dice lo que esperaba "Me mando volar con su maldito mazo, sin dejar le explicara" Contestó, con la mirada perdida y a punto de que se le hiciera un hilo de voz... Entendí que el también sufría, y tal vez más que Akane. Por un extraño impulso lo abracé y le pregunté: Ranma, ¿Por qué no intentas hablarle... de tus sentimientos? 

Si, sellé mi promesa de muerte, de la muerte del amor posible con él. Me mantuve firme, con esa falsa sonrisa que Ranma nunca distinguió de la original. Sentí su corazón oprimirse, y susurró un débil "Si... lo haré" 

Al rato se fue más calmado y yo me quedé sola... como siempre... con un vacío en el corazón que me dolía hasta el alma. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Han pasado ya unos días desde mi conversación con Ranchan... y... ya no pelean... no debería pensar así pero... ¡¡Cuánto envidio a Akane!! Quisiera tanto que se llevaran como antes... pero... Sé que la felicidad de Ranchan es con ella... En fin, trataré de ser feliz... aunque me resulta muy difícil... Ahh (Suspiro) Esto es... algo reconfortante... es un buen desahogo... jeje.. gracias Hermano y Madoka... 

Hoy pasó algo divertido... jeje, salí a comprar unos ingredientes que me faltaban y luego de comprarlos pasé por el parque, con la intención de encontrar a Ranma solo, después de una pelea con Akane... en vez de eso, me encontré una carpa... curiosa me acerqué a ella y sin sorprenderme tanto, vi que el que salía de ella era el pobre de Ryoga... (En ese momento por cierto aguante mi risa para que no se enfadara conmigo) Me miró, y luego mirando hacia los lados se calló, volviendo a pararse con una gota en la cabeza... Le invité a pasar un tiempo en mi casa. Ya que el maldito de Konatsu se dio cuenta de cuanto le odiaba ¡¡Al fin!! (Ukyo sonríe triunfante) 

Él claro está, aceptó, eso sí le advertí que trabajaría para mí. No puso mucha objeción y eso me asombró. Ahora, cuando los clientes le han pagado y no tiene nada que hacer, observa como preparo los okonomiyakis, me da la impresión que quiere intentarlos... tal vez algún día le deje... 

Ya luego de haber atendido a los últimos clientes, cerré, emm... más bien le ordené que cerrara ya que tenía que estudiar para un examen, uno de los más importantes de esta temporada... También me estuvo observando estudiar... debo admitir, Diario que siento algo cuando me mira... no sé que es... me tinca que es mi imaginación... si eso es... 

Mirando mis apuntes, él me dijo que la materia no era tan complicada... lo miré de inmediato y se veía muy ingenuo... aún así una idea pasó por mi mente... le interrogué un poco y contestó todo muy bien... Para mal de él, le insistí que se registrara en mi misma escuela. Me dijeron en la escuela que necesitaban una autorización de los padres... empecé a pensar de donde podría averiguar sobre ellos, ya que Ryoga no lo haría por su cuenta... Entonces me acordé de Madoka... Hibiki... "Hibiki" debían ser hermanos o algo así... ¡¡En efecto!! Le escribí a mi hermanito y me contó sobre ella... es su hermana, pero realmente no se conocen... así que es aló así como un secreto, no le entendí, de todas formas. Iory habló con los padres de él, en nombre de Ryoga y estos felices, según lo que me dijo mi hermano, le firmaron un papel y mandaron una carta al Director de la escuela... 

Le dije a Ryoga que ya no tenía salida, así que se dio por vencido y quedamos que el lunes iríamos a inscribirlo... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¡¡Hoy es lunes!! Jeje, y como acordamos lo llevé y mostré la carta de sus padres, el entró a un aula y dio un examen... Me pregunto si el estaba nervioso... yo... si lo estaba... 

Al rato, termino el examen y le dije que fuera al Ucchan's mientras yo salía. Me obedeció. Me alegré mucho que no me haya preguntado adónde había ido, ya que (Ukyo algo sonrojada suspira)... pues fui a comprarme ropa intima y habría sido muy incómodo andar con él. Había conjuntos muy lindos, preciosos pero... Muy caros (Kuonji baja la vista con una gota de sudor en la frente) así que decidí darme un lujo... jeje, compre dos de menor precio y uno más caro... los de menor precio eran los típicos, blancos y rosados, este último, fueron dos bragas... Una de color negro y la otra con corazones rojos... las compré por gusto... espero llegar a usarlas (U-chan con una gran gota en la cabeza sigue escribiendo pensando: ¿si no me las voy a poner, para qué las compré?) 

Volví a mi casa y Ryoga me avisó que saldría a comprar sus útiles escolares... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hoy fuimos a ver si quedo y para pesar de Ryoga, lo aceptaron... Yo me alegro y sé que él en el fondo, también... Cómo no les gusta estudiar mucho lo voy a obligar si es posible... Le argumente que tenía que ponerse al corriente... me miró sin convencerse así que en un suspiro mío, saqué mi espátula... en menos de 5 minutos estaba estudiando arduamente... jeje Es increíble pero me divierte muchisímo su comportamiento... creo que... le estoy tomando cariño...

Ahora estudiamos muy seguido... él aprende rápido pero... yo me quedo dormida muy seguido... el cansancio del estudio, y mi trabajo, más aguantar a Ryoga se me junta y uff... como estudiamos en su dormitorio, me quedo dormida en él, y cuando despierto me encuentro arropada y acostada en su cama, mientras que él duerme en un futón... siempre que despierto él duerme... hoy, sentí un impulso muy grande de besarle una mejilla... me contuve... solo resistiéndome y le acaricié una mejilla... entre sueños él sonrió... 

Bueno diario, he tomado una decisión... ¡¡Me voy a la playa!! Al levantarme le dije a Ryoga y le entregué un mapa junto con una brújula... rápidamente, y sin dejarle hablar entré al baño, salí vestida y fui a comprarme un traje de baño... cuando volví Ryoga no había llegado... instantes después apareció... me molesté y le pregunté donde estaba, le dije que lo estaba esperando para que fuéramos juntos... se hizo el incomprendido... creo... que en realidad se hizo el tonto... Nee... no lo creo, él es tonto... jeje... se molestará si se entera...

Rápidamente fuimos a la estación... compré los boletos y nos subimos al tren... empecé a leer un libro pero me quedé dormida (Para variar …^_^U) ¿Sabes? A veces tengo la sensación de que el me observa mucho cuando duermo... no me molesta, si es que es así... solo... me extraña... 

Nuestro primer día... jeje, tuve que arrendar una cabaña, ya que lo otro habría sido dormir a la intemperie... Por primera vez me fijé que Ryoga siempre carga un libro negro... pensé que era un cuaderno de apuntes, pero ¿Estudiando en nuestras "vacaciones"? Me acerqué y dije: "¿De qué es ese libro que siempre traes contigo?" Me respondió con la misma pregunta... suspiré y le dije que este libro lila, en el que ahora escribo es mi diario... el sudó un poco... mepzó a abrir y cerrar la boca, articulando algo sobre un libro negro, luego un receptor de experiencias, siguió algo así como una grabadora... cuando balbuceaba me dio la espalda... ladeé mi cabeza sin entender y mirándome con las mejillas rojas dijo que era _"Su Diario" _ No sé lo dije, pero me ha parecido muy tierno que él tenga un diario... es como algo muy especial... y... no entiendo por qué pero estoy sonrojada... le veo... y me sonrojo... es acaso que...?

Anduve por la cabaña solamente con traje de baño, hacía demasiado calor, a decir verdad... sé esta dando cuenta que me sonrojo al verlo... ¡¡Cielos!! Ahora más roja me pongo... 

Hace unas horas salió diciéndome que como ya le pagué él me invita a cenar ahora... Jaja, es chistoso... pero acepto. Después de todo no todos los días te invitan a comer.

De seguro es por darle trabajo. Como sea. Luego de arreglarme me hice presente ante él. Creo que no me veía tan mal, ya que se sonrojó al verme y quedo con la boca abierta...

Era la primera vez que me maquillaba... ¡¡Qué pena!! Pero... valió la pena. La velada fue estupenda. Comí mucho... creo que eso me cansó. Al llegar a la cabaña me derrumbé en la cama... Cerré los ojos, pero no pude dormir. Me levanté y en el baño me coloque la blusa china con la que duermo. Volví adormilada y ahí volví a derrumbarme y quede dormida... lo último que vi es a Ryoga mirándome... 

¡¡Ah!! Desperté y fui a ver el hermoso mar que se encontraba frente a mí. Respire profundo y al girarme vi a Ryoga... me miraba... lo hace muy seguido... Demasiado seguido... Sonreí y estiré mis brazos hacia arriba... je, mi blusa se subió y o vi sonrojarse... reí para mi misma. Es muy divertido, lo pongo muy nervioso... jejeje

Luego de un rato me acerqué a él y tenía en la cama el desayuno... ¡¡Un cóctel de frutas! Le miré y puso mi mano en su hombro... susurré "Gracias" sonrió y me senté frente a él. Crucé mis piernas... un poco alto... se desmayó. Estaba sonrojado y me acerqué a él, lo tomé y lo coloqué en mi espalda. Lo lleve a la sala. Cuando volvió en sí, le pregunté que le pasó. Me contesto que era por no haber desayunado... sonreí y le dije pervertido. Se sentó y me dijo "Las panties con corazoncitos rojos no te vienen Ukyo" Me sonrojé y en una fracción de segundo saque mi espátula y lo mandé a volar. Lo único que lamento es que rompí con la cabezota de Ryoga el techo de la casa. Estoy muy molesta. por eso decidí escribirte esto Diario. Es un poco para desahogo... pero.. ¡¡Ese idiota es un insensible!! ¿Cómo pudo decirme eso? Yo... yo que pensaba que me vendrían muy bien... incluso las compré... por... nada en especial.. pero, me había costado decidirme a ponérmela... ahh... No quiero hablarle... puede que tenga la razón pero aún así es muy insensible... Luego de un rato volvió... sonreía nervioso y pidió disculpas... No se las di... ni pienso dárselas por el momento. Estuvo todo el día pidiendo perdón... seguía inaccesible. La única vez que le hablé fue a la noche, solo le dije fríamente _"Buenas noches Hibiki"_

Cuando desperté al otro día, lo vi frente a mí con el desayuno en mi cama... Por ese momento se me ablandó el corazón y le confesé que nunca nadie había tenido un detalle así conmigo. Me incliné para sacar una servilleta, y por lo que sucedió después creo que mi blusa se había levantado... cosa por la cual Ryoga se volvió a desmayar. Me reí y acepte sus disculpas... solo que no se lo dije... se dio cuenta solo por mi actitud con él. 

Me llevo a nadar, ¡Uff! Fue agotador... pero muy divertido. Me quede dormida nuevamente, esta vez en el tren, de vuelta a Nerima. Creo que dormí hasta que el tren se detuvo, puesto que desperté en los brazos de Ryoga. Mientras saltaba por los tejados de la ciudad, desperté, pero él no se dio cuenta... era muy reconfortante su cálido pecho... y... Deseé no separarme de él... ¿Por qué? No lo sé... Desperté en mi cama, al día siguiente... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La vuelta a clases... después de todo no es solo diversión y relajamiento la vida... me vestí muy temprano y cuando lo fui a ver ya estaba listo. Nervioso pero listo. Nos fuimos y llegamos justo a la hora, encontrándonos con Akane y Ranchan a la entrada. Ellos lo felicitaron por ir en la misma escuela que todos nosotros. Yo... solo sonreía... viendo como ellos ahora se llevaban mejor que nunca. El día pasó muy rápido... cuando íbamos de regreso me pregunto que me pasaba... le pregunte a él: "Se llevan demasiado bien, ¿Verdad?" Dejé de sonreír... él me respondió que si... 

Empezó a animarme... decía cosas muy estúpidas... ¿Qué los chicos no entienden que una quiere apoyo, consuelo y cariño en vez de comentarios absurdos? Obviamente, él no lo sabe. Lo golpeé. 

Los días han pasado muy rápido y caí en la misma rutina de siempre. Estudiamos todas las noches hasta muy tarde, para luego levantarnos en las mañanas temprano, volver a atender el Ucchan´s y estudiar. Que le voy a hacer... así es mi vida. 

¡Bien! Los exámenes han terminado y el idiota de Hibiki salió mejor que yo... bueno, se lo merece...

Ranchan me contó que se irá con Akane a visitar a unos parientes, le felicitó, pues sé que aprovecharan de estar solos... Me duele Diario... me duele en el alma... Pero es Navidad, debo darme el ánimo y lo haré. Saludé a unos amigos y mandé unas postales a Iory y Madoka... sobre todo a ella... no sé por qué pero le conté algo que estoy sintiendo... 

¡¡ESTOY CELOSA Y NO SÉ POR QUÉ!! ups... lo siento... ^.^U es que... hay una chica nueva y es muy guapa... se llama "Catherine" o algo así... En verdad es simpática pero hay algo que me impide aceptarla... cuando llegó a la sala ¡¡¡Se sentó "accidentalmente" en las piernas de Ryoga!!! Y el muy, muy, se quedó como si nada... al ver tal escenita pegué un fuerte gritó... cosa que me trajo un castigo. El maestro se molesto y me dejó fuera e la clase. Para colmo Ryoga no se dio cuenta de mi enfado. Es extranjera, y llama mucho la atención de los chicos. Invitó a Ryoga a estudiar a su casa... Cuando es te me lo contó, para pedirme permiso en la tarde me sonrojé, pensando en cosas un poco... perver... em olvídalo... lo dejé ir... ya que en las tardes no hay mucho movimiento por aquí. Cuando se fue te tomé artiro y empece a contarte Diario... son celos reales lo que siento cuando él me habla de esta chica... pero... no sé...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hoy he llorado mucho... Como hacía tiempo no lo hacía... vi a Ranma con Akane... por el parque, juntos, tomados de las manos... y eso me gatillo el corazón. Me devolví a casa y no he parado de llorar. Me encerré en mi pieza... luego salí y fui a la de él. "La vida no vale nada" Le dije en un mar de llanto... Me miró profundamente y me dijo que todo mi esfuerzo por tener mi restaurante, mi s amigos, todo... eso si valía la pena. Me dijo. Con mi labio inferior temblando me lancé a sus brazos. Terminé mi llanto en su regazo. Dormí nuevamente en su habitación. Creo que no le incomodo tanto. Cuando desperté él tenía el desayuno as los pies de la cama. Sonreí muy feliz. 

Ya los he visto tan seguido que me acostumbré... ellos se aman y yo no quiero interponerme. Incluso Akane me visita más seguido... creo que quiere más amistad de mi parte. Y pienso dársela. Dejé el local a cargo de Ryoga, ya que Akane me invitó a dar una vuelta. Fuimos al parque, en los columpios nos sentamos a conversar. Me dijo que me agradecía no interponerme entre ella y Ranma. Le dije que era su amiga. Dijo algo que me llamó mucho la atención... "Dime, ¿Qué tal encuentras a Ryoga?" Yo quede sin habla y muy sonrojada... "Nada, no sé, ¿Qué podría verle a ese tonto cerdo pervertido que pasa perdiéndose?" "Todo" Contestó haciéndome bajar la vista. Me ha hecho ver lo que guarda mi corazón... solo... que aún no es momento de admitirlo ni a los demás ni a mi misma. Akane toma mi mano y la acaricia. Le sonrió y poniéndome de pie le digo que debo irme... 

Al llegar a casa, ya estaba sin clientela y Ryoga limpiaba una mesa... me mira extrañado preguntándome que hablé con Akane... yo solo lo observo... de pies a cabeza con mi vista... Me detengo en sus ojos y sonrojada subo las escaleras sin hablarle...

En la mañana me contó que Catherine lo invitó a salir... le sonrió molesta y se despide de mí... pasé el día imaginándome lo que haría con ella cosa que me causo miles de celos... Cuando volvió le pregunté con el ceño fruncido como le había ido... no me contesto, solo asintió con la cabeza. Bien... poco elocuente ha sido siempre. Decidí pasar más rato en mi habitación, para poder contarte todo lo que ha sucedido. Escuché como subía las escaleras hacia el baño, cosa que me dio a entender que estaba dándose un baño... tuve una idea... aunque era algo... "pervertida" Él podía pensar mal, pero... al diablo... me saqué la ropa y me coloque una toalla, quería ir a bañarme... cuando entré mi suposición y deducción fue correcta... estaba ahí... me sonrojé y disculpe. Volví a mi pieza. Ryoga sale mucho en las noches... a contemplar las estrellas... ¡Qué romántico es! De repente salgo... pero las observo alejada de él... esta noche decidí salir... pero a entrenar. 

Es muy tarde, y es mejor así, puedo sentir con más claridad lo que me rodea. Me quedo en el tejado... pongo una pose de batalla... y empiezo a calentar... cierro mis ojos, doy golpes a oponentes invisibles, elevo mis piernas en un salto, vuelvo a caer, esta vez en un ángulo contrario... coordino mis movimientos, que sean precisos... y rápidos... siento que ha pasado un buen rato... mi cuerpo ha empezado a sudar... estaba tan concentrada, con mi mente y corazón que no sentí que el se me acercaba. Así fue, me asustó... bueno... parte de no escucharlo es que uso audífonos para escuchar música clásica mientras entreno... me relaja... me miró y le pregunté si entrenaba conmigo, en realidad termine enseñándole mis técnicas... fue realmente divertido y emocionante entrenar con él. Es rápido pero, creo que estaba algo distraído... le gané... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ayy... en dos días es mi cumpleaños... Akane me escribió una linda carta, de parte de ella y Ranma. Madoka también me escribió y Iory también lo hizo, ellos me mandaron de regalo un lindo bolígrafo. Es de tinta azul, estoy muy feliz por mi regalo... pero lamento que no los tenga a mi lado para ese día. Y de seguro el tonto de Ryoga lo olvidó... si... ha de haberlo olvidado... no somos nada para que se acuerde así de mí...

Mi día fatal... agg... Desperté triste, sin nadie que me dijera con una esplendorosa sonrisa "¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Ukyo!!" 

Evité todo el día a Ryoga... hasta que en un momento... escuche detrás de mí ¡Feliz cumpleaños jefa! Era él, me abrazaba por la espalda... La alegría invadió mi rostro, mi cuerpo, y mi corazón. De pronto sacó de no se donde un pequeño paquete adornado con una cinta roja. ¿Mi regalo? Pensé... en efecto... eso era... me sentí tan feliz. Abrí la cajita en la que venía su presente y quedé con la boca abierta.. ¡Un anillo! Lo miré es, precioso. Nunca antes alguien me había hecho un regalo así. Para agradecerle tan bonito gesto, lo abracé, y sentí... sentí... lo mismo que sentía por Ranma... Creo... creo que en verdad... estoy sintiendo algo por él. 

Estaba con tantos sentimientos que no pude evitar llorar. Mis lágrimas cayeron en el pecho de Ryouga y sentí su corazón latir muy rápido. Le miré y bese su mejilla. Estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Le dije "Gracias por estar conmigo" y me asombré al ver su sonrisa... su bella sonrisa. 

Se podría decir que la Navidad fue bastante privada... ya que... ¡¡Espera!! No pasó nada pervertido... jeje (Ukyo riendo) Dije que había sido privada porque la pasamos nosotros dos solos. No invitamos a nadie más. Pero fue muy divertida. Sobre todo cuando Ryoga intentó cocinar un pavo... jeje, se le quemó todo. Yo solo me revolcaba en el suelo por la risa. Creí se molestaría conmigo. Y no fue así. Bueno, como son vacaciones viene muuucha más gente, eso es bueno pero a la vez agotador. 

También nos vinieron a ver Ranchan y Akane, ¡¡Nos trajeron presentes!!

Estoy muy feliz de que ellos estén juntos, sin que nadie los quiera separar... inclusive envidio un amor así...

Akane nos invitó a pasar el año nuevo en el dojo... Ambos aceptamos y quedamos de ir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¡Nunca la había pasado tan bien un año nuevo! Realmente disfruté con ellos... jaja, sobre todo cuando Nabiki y Kuno cantaron... jaja pensé que Kuno cantaba mejor... Error... jeje, cantaba pésimo!! Pero Nabiki... wow... es muy buena en esto del karaoke. Pero, no cabe duda que la que tiene una bella voz, es Akane... me pareció la voz de un ángel, una ninfa, canta hermoso... Me fijé en Ranma... estaba embelesado viéndola... y... por primera vez... dejaron de habitar los celos en mi corazón hacia Ranma y Akane. 

Akane me cerró un ojo, invitándome a subir con ella. Sonreí y subí... cantamos juntas... y (Ukyo apenada) A todos les gustó mi voz... no creí cantara tan lindo... Era una canción hermosa, y (Mucho más apenada, con las mejillas sonrojadas) Se la dediqué... a Ryoga.... Cuando la canción terminó, él caballerosamente se acercó a mí y me ayudó a bajar. Tomó de mi cintura y lo abracé, muy apretado... quería sentirlo cerca de mí... Cielos... estoy siendo muy sincera contigo librito... emm... Diario...

Cuando volvíamos a casa, conversábamos de lo tontos que éramos al no darnos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos hacia Akane y Ranma... Es increíble... pero el ya la olvidó... 

Al subir las escaleras, nos miramos, me acerqué y besé su mejilla... me miró asombrado y le dije "Es un beso de buenas noches Ryoga" 

Y entré a contarte todo esto...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bien seré sincera... ¡¡Detesto a Catherine!! ¬_¬#

Ella quiere a Ryoga... lo sé... y... soy una tonta, ya que él no me pertenece... por.. por.. por mucho que yo le quiera... Si... estoy enamorada de él... y.. creo que mejor el no lo sepa... puesto que es así que... ¿Qué estoy hablando? Ni siquiera yo me entiendo... Solo sé que le amo.

Hoy vino a ver a Ryoga... me saludó y se puso a conversar con él... no tengo idea de que hablaron, pero cuando el la fue a despedir a la puerta... volvió con lápiz labial en su boca... del mismo color del de ella...fijé mis ojos en su boca... me acerqué y se lo quité... mi corazón latió... y mis ojos querían derramar lágrimas...pero no frente a él. "Me siento mal..." le dije antes de darme vuelta y subir a mi habitación a llorar... le grité desde arriba que había suficientes okonomiyakis para la clientela... no volví a bajar... me siento tan mal... me dolió tanto que haya besado a esa mujer...

Subió mi cena en la noche... le dije que la dejara en la puerta... no me atrevía aún a mirarlo. Luego para ir a la escuela, tampoco le hable... en el restarurante tampoco... es que.. ¡¡No púedo!! No puedo... me duele que... ahh ya no quiero repetirlo, me hace daño.

Volvió a llevarme el desayuno en la mañana. Le agradecí... algo triste... de pronto me preguntó porque estaba molesta con él... si era por celos... ¡Maldito inconsciente! Pero... como te quiero... Quise mandarlo a ver las constelaciones por el cielo... pero fue más rápido que yo. Bajé mi cabeza... ya que tenía lágrimas en mis mejillas... Me abrazó con mucha fuerza, y sentí mi corazón acelerarse tan solo con el contacto de su cuerpo. Entendí... entendí cuanto le amaba y le dije: "Estoy celosa de Catherine"... 

Sin mirarle empecé a decir que me había equivocado, me quise retractar de mis palabras... demasiado tarde. Seguía estando entre sus brazos... y de pronto me fijé como miraba mi boca... le pregunté que hacía... "No sé" me respondió...

Sin... sin previo aviso me besó... ¿Puedes creerlo? Él me besó!!!! La emoción no cabía en mi!! Fue... extraño... pero muy lindo. Me "entregué" por así decirlo a sus brazos, atrayéndolo del cuello el cual le abrace. Abrí mis labios para que siguiera besándome... así lo hizo. Mi mente quedó en blanco Diario... en blanco. Al rato (el cual me pareció una eternidad) se separó de mí. Yo seguí con mis ojos cerrados... quiso ponerse de pie. Pero lo tomé del brazo... no lo dejé huir. Abrí mis ojos y le pegué una fuerte cachetada. 

"Nunca más vuelvas a besar a Catherine" Le impuse. Prometió no hacerlo. Le sonreí feliz y lo deje escapar. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ay... ¡Le amo Diario! ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo no. Aún así nuestra amistad crece y crece... lo único que me preocupa es si yo le intereso... Bueno... me besó... eso debe decir algo, ¿No? 

Después de lo pasado la otra vez, (Nuestro beso) no lo hemos vuelto ni a repetir ni a comentar. Me siento más feliz... creo que es por el beso... (Ukyo sonrojada) bueno, la noticia de hoy es que... ¡Me puse el uniforme de chica para ir a la escuela! Es que... quiero cambiar un poquito... como sea. Cuando bajé las escaleras Ryoga se sorprendió mucho. Demasiado creo yo. Me dijo que lucía hermosa... Me sonrojé mucho y le di las gracias. Al llegar a la escuela... pues... me sentí muy observada... hasta advertí las miradas lujuriosas de mis compañeros... ¡Qué pervertidos! 

Bien aquí viene algo que me dejó pensando mucho...

Un amigo me vino a ver al Ucchan´s y conversamos mucho. Es muy simpático y gracioso. Me contó algo muy chistoso y me reí... le acaricié una mejilla... él me sonreía también. Hasta... que... Ryoga le tiró unos palillos y chocaron en su rostro. Se miraron molestos pero mi amigo se fue al ver el aura roja del. Me asombré mucho, puesto que él no es así con las personas. Me acerqué y molesta le pregunté que le pasaba... en realidad lo reté. Bajó la cabeza y me dijo casi en un susurro... "celos" Abrí mis ojos y mi corazón palpitó mucho más rápido... ¿Ryoga celoso? ¿Por mí?

Sin mirarme se dio vuelta y fue a terminar de limpiar. No me volvió a hablar... y... me siento un poco culpable... Es que... ¿por qué se pone celoso de mí si no somos nada? Solo amigos... que se besan y punto. 

Bien... ¡Me aburrí! Como no me hablaba hasta que llegamos a la escuela... lo seguí, y lo lleve a rastras al gimnasio. Lo puse contra una pared y le dije: "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué no ves que es solo un amigo?"

Le tomé de la barbilla, quería que me mirara a los ojos. Le sonreí y se sonrojó... ¡Se ve tan tierno sonrojado! 

Me concentré en su boca... deseaba besarlo... quería besarlo... ¡¡Necesitaba besarlo!! 

Y así lo hice. Me respondió poco el beso... así que lo abracé y luego me solté de él... sin mirarle más me fui y no nos hablamos sino hasta la salida... con frases demasiado cortas creo yo. 

Besarlo de nuevo no fue como yo esperaba... Fue... incómodo... ha de ser porque no soy... no soy... correspondida... 

Me sentía tan incómoda aún que cerré mi puerta con llave... creo que había querido llevarme el desayuno... 

A veces cruzamos palabras... de estudio y trabajo. Lo noto muy extraño y melancólico... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

... Ryoga... Ryoga Hibiki, él me ama... ¡¡Ryoga me ama!! 

Estoy muy emocionada que no puedo evitar llorar... lágrimas de felicidad caen por mis mejillas por saber esto... Bueno... hoy encontré entre mi libro de literatura, el cual comparto siempre con él... un papel arrugado... y al abrirlo encontré esto. 

**_Ukyo: _**

Desde hace un tiempo para acá, me he dado cuenta de que... eres una mujer hermosa, no sé que tienes, cada vez que me abrazas, el sentir tu aroma, la suavidad de tu piel, tu sonrisa, tu manera de reír, tu manera de llorar... me lastima cada vez que te veo te veo triste, no sé... me dan ganas de ir a matar al culpable de las lágrimas que surgen de tus bellos ojos... 

Debemos dejar de ser amigos... porque... te amo... si sigo siendo tu amigo sin que te enteres de lo que siento por ti... sufriré mucho... 

Tan solo espero que al decirte esto no me mandes a volar...

No lo soportaría...

Aún me cuesta creerlo... él me ama, y yo a él... pero... no sabe de mis sentimientos...

¡Estoy tan feliz! El no quiere a Catherine y eso me alegra más. Es tan lindo... y sus sentimientos... es un gran chico... lo amo tanto... en realidad me enamoré del "chico perdido" 

Me sigue tratando igual... así que creo que la carta se le ha perdido sin saber que yo la encontré. 

Cuando me mira, le sonrío, más alegre y coqueta... veo su mirada confundida y sigo sonriendo. 

Tampoco lo golpeo, no puedo sabiendo lo que el siente por mí. 

Hoy... hoy sucedió algo que jamás olvidaré... jamás Diario. 

En la noche, Ryoga estaba tomando un baño. Le llamé ya que como habíamos estudiado hasta tarde por nuestro último examen de este período escolar, ambos tan solo teníamos ganas de dormir...

Cuando salí del baño, me puse solo mi bata blanca y mi cabello suelto. Tomé la carta y la guardé en mi bolsillo... cuando entré a su habitación noté como me miraba embelesado. 

Me senté a su lado... le sonreí con ternura y en realidad estaba muerta de nervio, por lo que iba a suceder después... tomé su mejilla y suspiró. Respiré profundo y sacando la carta le pregunté "¿Qué significa esto?" 

Se sonrojó muchisímo... y me di cuenta lo asombrado y asustado que estaba. Bajé mis ojos al suelo y le dije: "Entonces ya no seremos amigos" ¡¡Tonto!! Puso una cara tan triste que quise suicidarme por ponerlo así. Creí que se daría cuenta de lo que quería decirle... así que sin dejarle hablar lo di vuelta y me tiré sobre él comenzando a besarlo desenfrenadamente. Creo que soy muy salvaje... 

Y... me puse a llorar... mis lagrimas cayeron en su rostro. Cuando dejé de besarlo lo miré sonrojada y mordiéndome el labio...

"¿Qué seremos entonces?" Me preguntó... yo solo le respondí que tendríamos que definirlos más tarde.

Creo que iba a preguntarme que quería decir... pero justo lo volvía a besar... lo dejé tocarme... ¡Solo Dios sabe cuanto deseé que me tocara! Seré pervertida y todo pero que más da... Acariciaba mi cintura, mis piernas, mi espalda... oh...

Miré su cabeza... quise saber como se veía sin la cinta. Al tratar de sacársela cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme otra, otra, otra, y otra y otra!!! 

Me miraba divertido y yo estaba demasiado confundida, jeje... se llevó una mano a la cinta y la sacó... ahora por primera vez lo veía sin ella. No le dije pero lucía mucho más guapo sin ella....

Sonriendo feliz volví a besarlo... me correspondía con mucha intensidad... em... lo que sigue... esta en mi corazón y en mis Recuerdos, solo puedo decir que nos dejamos amar... 

Cuando desperté en la mañana su cuerpo estaba junto al mío... claro, desde mi pecho hacia abajo. Miré hacia abajo y le sonreí... me dijo "Buenos días" y seguí sonriéndole... con una idea en mente... 

Bajé hasta su altura y lo besé mirándole traviesa... y maliciosa... sabía que quería... 

"Te amo" le susurré en su oído y me respondió "Y yo a ti" 

Bien... (Ukyo sonrojada) como obvio me dio en el gusto... luego de decirnos aquellas bellas palabras que no olvidaré.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Increíble llegué a las últimas paginas de este libro o más bien mi Diario. 

Y realmente me ha servido de mucho, es un muy buen desahogo.. pasé mis penurias junto a él, en "mi camino hacia el verdadero amor" vaya! Una linda frase... y es mía... jeje 

Siempre creí que al final Ranma terminaría conmigo... error, su mejor amigo y rival fue el que se enamoró de mí. Es extraño como terminas amando a quien menos te esperas... como todos los sentimientos te dominan... y como tu corazón te dice que hacer. "Amor" Por fin he conocido lo que es el "Amor" ...

Madoka tenía razón... "_Recuerda, que en el momento que te parezca que todo se te viene abajo, puedes tomar este libro, agarrar un bolígrafo y solo escribir todo lo que tu corazón quiere decir"_

Así lo hice y me sirvió de mucho... 

En realidad me alegro de terminar con Ryoga y espero que a él también le alegre estar conmigo. Deseo que sus sentimientos por mi nunca cambien. 

Aprendí cosas de él... he aprendido a ser sincera y no ocultar lo que siento y sobre todo a "sentir y vivir la vida, cada momento que pasó y vendrá seguir haciendo lo que dicta el alma" y ahora... 

Ahora que estamos juntos, lo puedo acompañar a contar las estrellas... solo... que nunca lo dejo terminar... Lo amo por... amarme como a nadie...

__

Ukyo Kuonji

~*~

__

Notas: Por fin terminé este segundo capítulo o segundo libro. El primer es el de Ryouga y lamentó haberlos hecho esperar tanto. Lo único que quiero decir es que... lo he terminado y no en un muy buen momento de mi vida... Por lo cual espero que haya salido bien. Como espero se habrán fijado que este libro es más descriptivo que el otro ya que siempre he pensado que a las chicas nos gusta describir cada detalle...

Se lo dedico con mucho cariño a mi amigo Iory Saotome. 

Cualquier duda o comentario, critica constructiva o etc: 

anto_chan16@hotmail.com

Con cariño...

Antonia Hibiki

**__**


End file.
